To make such a rear aircraft part, it has been proposed, in the prior art, to insert an attachment mast between the fuselage and each engine. In that configuration, the mast is fixed directly on the fuselage. To ensure a satisfactory transfer of motive force towards the fuselage, significant dimensioning is necessary for the mast, the part of the fuselage supporting it, and the fastening means inserted between those elements. This amounts to drag, which penalizes the overall aerodynamic performance of the aircraft.
Another solution consists of providing a support structure for the engines going through the fuselage, as well as the inside space of the aircraft defined by said fuselage. At the level of its passage through the two fuselage openings, the through structure is spliced to the fuselage using a plurality of bolts or similar fastening members.
Nevertheless, although this solution makes it possible, relative to the solution described above, to slightly reduce the intensity of the efforts introduced into the fuselage at each of the two openings, in particular the efforts oriented along the direction of the support structure, it has a non-negligible drawback. Indeed, its assembly and disassembly are difficult to carry out, primarily due to the need to pass through the two opposite openings of the fuselage with the same support structure for supporting the engines.